


And You Need To Know

by Cosmosis12



Series: ain't never felt this way [1]
Category: ITZY (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, JYP - Freeform, K-Pop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmosis12/pseuds/Cosmosis12
Summary: Yeji wakes up at 2:24am because Ryujin's at her door.
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin
Series: ain't never felt this way [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580932
Kudos: 96
Collections: Ryujin/ITZY





	1. that you keep me up at night.

[ILYSB - LANY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPvhItA3lIM)

_________________________________________

_knock knock._

Yeji’s brow furrows. She can’t tell if she’s dreaming or fully awake; all she knows is that she’d really like this knocking sound to stop because she’d really, really like to get back to sleep.

_knock knock._

It doesn’t stop. _Unfortunate_. Yeji’s eyes finally force themselves open, and she throws over a lazy arm to turn her phone on, squinting at the time. _2:24am_. Much too early to be awake. Some haven’t even slept yet- although, Yeji supposes she shouldn’t be one to speak. She’s always been more of a morning person.

The knocking is timid, but Yeji’s always been a light sleeper (unlike her best friend, Lia. That girl could sleep through a hurricane- and a fire alarm, for that matter). It keeps going, a little sporadic but unrelenting and it’s clearly not going to go away any time soon, so Yeji finally throws her covers off with an exasperated groan as she shuffles grumpily to the door to see who on earth is still awake at this ungodly hour of the day.

_“I swear, if it’s Yuna and Chaeryeong trying to sell me more Girl Scout cookies-“_

She pushes the thought aside to give the evil young ones the benefit of the doubt. The knocking persists, and she unlocks her door and pulls it open with the most pleasant expression she can muster. “Hello??”

She finds Ryujin on the other side of the door, fully dressed and wide-eyed. The pink-haired girl stares at her like she’s surprised anyone opened the door.

Yeji blinks, waiting for the younger girl to say something. When it’s evident that Ryujin isn’t going to do that anytime soon, she decides to take matters into her own hands. “Hi.”

“Uh- hi.” Ryujin returns the greeting stiffly, awkwardly. She’s literally wearing jeans and a sweater- nothing close to what sleepwear looks like (to Yeji at least, who’s always preferred to doze off in a t-shirt and comfortable shorts). Yeji takes note of all this through her thick yawn.

Ryujin looks horrified. “Oh my gosh, I totally woke you up didn’t I. I’m so sorry- I always forget that you have early classes, I don’t know what I was thinking-“

Yeji cuts her off with a lazy laugh. “No, I’m happy to see you babe- but what are you doing out here at 2:24am?”

It’s a genuine question that Ryujin doesn’t seem to have a solid answer for. “Um- I- I couldn’t really sleep.” She finally says, a slight pink hue dusting her cheeks. It matches her hair. It’s kind of cute.

Yeji tilts her head, watching the younger girl curiously. Ryujin’s blush gets deeper. “I’m sorry. I just-“

“Why don’t you come in first?" Yeji cuts her off again in an effort to save Ryujin from herself for the second time that night. “Stay with me, since you’ve already come this far- I’m sure I have some extra sleepwear you can borrow for tonight.”

Yeji leaves no room for protest as she reaches a long arm out to pull her into the warm apartment. “Sit here, and I’ll find you something that’s a little more comfortable than those jeans. They look great on you, though.” Yeji winks at her cheekily as she ushers Ryujin’s stone-still form to the couch. 

Ryujin looks like she's struggling to piece words together in a coherent manner. “Wait, but I-“

“Also.” Yeji’s eyes twinkle in the dim lighting of her apartment’s nighttime mode as she casts a genuine, and what she hopes is reassuring, smile at Ryujin who clearly doesn’t seem very sure of her nighttime decisions. “It’s good to see you babe.” 

She can’t help herself- her hands reach out for Ryujin like they move on their own accord. She pulls Ryujin’s soft head of pink hair into the crook of her neck, a hand holding her softly in place as she presses a tender kiss to Ryujin’s warm temple. She allows her fingers to linger momentarily on the younger girl’s skin in a moment of pure fondness, before she releases the girl and turns to goes back into her room.

Some rummaging through her bottom drawers proves useful: Yeji manages to piece together what she deems to be an appropriately comfortable outfitthat consists of a draping t-shirt and shorts, and socks because she knows Ryujin’s weird like that and she likes to wear socks to sleep no matter what the weather (it’s winter now so it’s not exactly prime time for Yeji to try to make her point, but that’s not her main concern right now). She grins, delighted with her findings, and saunters back to the living room of her apartment to find Ryujin.

“Here- go get changed. I've put a toothbrush and stuff out for you in the bathroom, so go wash up.”

Ryujin stares at the clothes in Yeji’s outstretched hand dumbly. The corners of Yeji’s lips turn up ever so slightly as she watches the girl try to process a situation that she obviously didn’t predict. Ryujin looks so smol- adorably so in her brief moment of blunder. Yeji decides to be helpful once again, and pulls Ryujin to her feet to usher her into the bathroom. 

“Would you like me to help you change-“

That seems to be enough to snap Ryujin back to earth. “Wh- no!” Ryujin all but squawks, snatching the clothes out of Yeji’s hands and dashing to the bathroom with glowing cheeks. Yeji laughs aloud as she watches Ryujin all but trip into her bathroom and slam the door shut behind her. She chuckles once more before going back into her room to wait patiently.

Ryujin emerges fifteen-something minutes later (not that Yeji’s counting or anything), changed and freshly washed up. Yeji’s eyes curve into crescents as she sits back up in her bed to greet her younger counterpart; the t-shirt is Yeji’s size, which is just a little bit too big for Ryujin’s smaller form and it shows. Yeji’s shorts only barely peek out beneath the hem of the oversized t-shirt on Ryujin’s frame, and the whole sight just makes something warm stir in Yeji’s heart that she doesn’t bother to suppress anymore. She promptly holds her arms out to Ryujin with what she knows must be the dopiest smile known to man on her face.

(She can never seem to help it; she’s well-aware that although she has some sort of chilled cool image to everyone else, when it comes to Ryujin all bets are off. Off. She’s been made aware that despite her rather brash, somewhat careless nature, she’s frighteningly detailed when Ryujin is involved.)

Ryujin finally properly meets her eyes for the first time that evening (besides the few seconds she gaped at Yeji when she opened the door) and there’s this small, self-conscious and unsure quirk of her lips that makes Yeji want to squeeze her and cuddle her and make everything better because Ryujin’s obviously not had a great day, considering she was distressed enough to show up at Yeji’s place at 2:24am in the morning without any assurance that anyone would be up to answer the door.

Yeji grins delightedly when Ryujin heads towards her and settles softly into her outstretched arms. Yeji pulls the younger one down besides her, lays down with her so they’re facing each other, takes a moment to just stare into Ryujin’s baby brown eyes and appreciate the love blooming in her chest even though she’s exhausted and it’s now nearing 3am and Ryujin was the one who woke her up from an otherwise undisturbed and pleasant sleep to begin with.

“I- I’m sorry about all this." Ryujin murmurs softly, bashful. Her eyes cast down as she gazes through her lashes. Yeji thinks she’s the prettiest thing.

She shakes her head, as best as she can with one side of her face smooshed on her pillow, in an attempt to divert Ryujin’s attention. “Don’t be- I was probably sleeping earlier than I should’ve been anyway. Tell me how your day was.”

Ryujin takes a moment in that thoughtful way she does to piece her words together. “It was alright I guess. Could’ve been better.”

Yeji hums lightly. "Did you have breakfast?”

Ryujin lets out a short laugh because they both really know the answer to that one. “Nope. I woke up later than I wanted to.”

“I expect nothing less from you.” Yeji teases her lightly as she lets her fingers brush some stray hairs from Ryujin’s face. “Did you make it to class then?”

“I always make it, contrary to what Chaeryeong tells all of you.” Ryujin grumbles, a pout on her full lips to express her full dissatisfaction at Yeji’s sanded inquiry. Yeji laughs, reaching out to pull her closer because she really can’t help that swell of affection that always seems to threaten to spill over whenever she’s with Ryujin. 

“On time?”

“Of course! Well- usually, anyway.” The last part comes out as a tiny grumble and Yeji can’t help her laugh, reaching out to smooth out the crease that’s formed between Ryujin’s well-formed eyebrows.

“Did you learn anything?”

“I- kind of.” Ryujin admits, somewhat breathy. She looks a little less focused than she usually does, so Yeji takes this as a sign that it’s time for her to sleep.

“That’s very nice. I’m glad you’ve paid attention.” Yeji hums, reaching out to fix Ryujin’s hair and pull her in. Ryujin’s forehead rests just by Yeji’s lips so she leans forward to press a brief kiss to soft skin before wrapping the blankets tighter around them and settling into her pillow, Ryujin tucked snugly in her arms.

Yeji feels her lids start to get heavy. Rightfully so; she’d been sleeping before any of this anyway, and she’s always been a morning person rather than a night owl. Plus, Ryujin cuddled up in her arms and using her bicep as a pillow is something that would comfort any member of the sleepless, so she lets herself succumb to the dark, incoming peace of sleep.

“Good night, Yej.” Ryujin’s small voice cuts through the stillness of the room. She’s already kind of drowsy, the soft heat from Yeji’s body tangible through her thin clothes and the comfort of the older girl surrounding her, settling her in.

Yeji finally lets her eyes drift shit. “Mm, g’night Ryuddeng. Sleep tight.”

Ryujin does.

When Yeji wakes up the next morning, she wakes up to a sunrise and Ryujin in her bed. Ryujin sleeps soundly in her arms, face serene and breathing even. She’s nestled up in Yeji’s arms, head resting lightly against Yeji’s collarbone and wrapped snugly in the blankets. 

Yeji still doesn’t know what drove Ryujin to go out looking for her at 2:24am, but she settles with the knowledge that Ryujin will fell her everything in due time. For now, she decides to let herself enjoy the moment where Ryujin’s finally made a home in her- one she can always come back to, no matter what time of the day it is.


	2. that nobody could take your place.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryujin can't sleep so she shows up at Yeji's door at 2:24am.

[ILYSB (stripped) - LANY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=95HlilRpVFk)

_________________________________________

Ryujin doesn’t know what’s gotten into her. 

_knock knock_

There’s no answer, but she’s not sure she was really expecting one to begin with. The halls of the apartment building are still, silent in the late night. She’s pretty sure she’s the only person still up at this time of the day right now.

She knocks again. Nothing.

She’s been out here for around ten minutes now, oscillating between timid knocks and mentally berating her own stupidity. To be honest, Yeji’s probably fallen asleep hours ago. And while Yeji’s not exactly a heavy sleeper, Ryujin’s knocking isn’t exactly upfront and all that bold either. She tries one last time.

_knock knock-_

“Hello??”

Ryujin freezes in her tracks. Yeji stands before her, clearly just woken from her sleep if her half-open eyes and (extremely short) shorts are any indication. Ryujin doesn’t exactly know what she was expecting when she came knocking at Yeji’s door at this hour, but all her words and thoughts suddenly seem to die at the forefront of her conscious so she just stands there and stares.

Yeji’s the one who finally breaks the silence. “Hi.”

Ryujin jolts. “Uh- hi.” She internally winces once the words leave her mouth. It’s so stiff- so awkward and weird and she feels terrible for being so awkward and weird and annoying and waking up Yeji at 2:24am-

It’s 2:24am. It finally settles in her actual conscious that it’s 2:24am and she’s definitely just woken up poor Yeji from her sleep. Ryujin’s horrified at herself.

“Oh my gosh, I totally woke you up didn’t I. I’m so sorry- I always forget that you have early classes, I don’t know what I was thinking-“

She’s abruptly cut off by Yeji’s innocent stare. “No, I’m happy to see you babe- but what are you doing out here at 2:24am?”

Ryujin’s mouth snaps shut at the sound of Yeji’s relaxed laugh. She takes the moment to take in her girlfriend’s appearance. Yeji, although tired, doesn’t look agitated or annoyed, or really anything along those lines- instead, her posture is relaxed as she leans against the doorframe and she’s got an amiable smile on her adorable, dinosaur-like features. It’s a look Ryujin thinks she recognizes- like she’s trying hard not to scare Ryujin away.

Then she remembers that she’s supposed to answer the question. “Um- I- I couldn’t really sleep.”

She wants to punch herself as soon as the words come out. Yeji seems confused as well, tilting her head with a curious look on her face as she watches Ryujin stumble through their conversation. Ryujin feels her cheeks get even hotter and she feels utterly embarrassed for- for all of this.

She sighs, running a hand through tousled pink hair. _I think I should go._ “I’m really sorry. I just-“

“Why don’t you come in first?”

Ryujin blinks.

“You should stay here with me, since you’ve already come this far- I’m sure I have some extra sleepwear you can borrow for tonight.”

Before she can even process the words, she feels Yeji’s thin hand wrap gently around her wrist to pull her inside. The door clicks quietly shut behind her.

“Sit here, and I’ll find you something more comfortable to wear than those jeans. They do look great on you, though.” Yeji winks teasingly at her and Ryujin feels her heart jolt like a dead car engine coming back to life, straining in her chest as her cheeks flare red.

She’s trying way harder than she should be tonight, trying to piece words together in a coherent sentence. “Wait, but I-“

“Also.” Yeji languidly cuts her off once more. Ryujin can’t seem to do anything but let her as she kind of gives up fighting any of this. Yeji is so, so beautiful. Her feline eyes twinkle in the dim lighting of the apartment’s nighttime mode and she smiles so reassuringly at Ryujin that Ryujin wonders how on earth someone as chaotic, flustered, and difficult like herself managed to land a girl as perfect as the one standing before her.

“It’s good to see you, babe.”

Ryujin wants to say something- wants to explain herself, wants to make excuses for her irrational behavior tonight because Yeji doesn’t deserve this kind of mess. She’s not the type of person who deserves a younger, messy girlfriend who knocks on the door at 2:24am with no prior notice or explanation. Someone who can’t even regulate her own emotions, who can’t even explain or rationalize the things she’s going through.

Ryujin’s always tried her best to be the kind of mature she thinks Yeji deserves. Yet she stands here tonight, in Yeji’s apartment at 2:24am, blundering through her sentences, unable to explain herself, unable to even reason with herself why the hell she thought this was a good idea in the first place.

Yeji certainly doesn’t deserve this kind of mess.

And yet she stands here tonight, in Yeji’s apartment at 2:24am, feeling Yeji gently pull her head to rest as the older girl presses warm lips to Ryujin’s temple. Fingers linger, brushing softly against the skin on Ryujin’s neck, before the older girl pulls away (no doubt to find some spare sleep attire).

Ryujin sits, mind blank, on Yeji’s couch as she waits for her to finish rummaging through her things. Warmth lingers on her skin where Yeji had touched her; she continues to wonder how on earth Yeji is so receptive to her bullshit at this hour of the day.

The taller girl reemerges shortly, grinning cheerfully as she saunters back out to the living room. “Here- go get changed. I’ve put a toothbrush and towel out for you in the bathroom, so feel free to use it and anything else you want.”

Ryujin stares at the clothes in Yeji’s outstretched hand dumbly. She’s still trying to process everything- this unpredictable situation. She’s still not exactly sure what she expected when she thought it would be a good idea to come out here at 2:24am, but it was certainly something less welcoming and more confrontational than a cheerfully drowsy Yeji who was way too happy to see her given their current circumstances.

She feels herself get pulled upright and is met with a signature, bright smile. Yeji’s cheeky grin stretches ear to ear as she steadies Ryujin on her feet. “Would you like me to help you change-“

That’s enough to snap Ryujin out of her mini reverie. “Wh- no!” Ryujin squawks ungracefully, snatching the clothes out of Yeji’s hand and all but making a break to the bathroom, cheeks aglow. She hears Yeji laugh aloud behind her as she whips the bathroom door shut and promptly locks the door.

Sure enough, there’s a toothbrush, a towel, and some other hygiene products laid out neatly on the sink. Ryujin sighs, still in slight disbelief at how considerate Yeji is of her. She washes up and gets changed- a quick look at the body mirror by the door tells her that Yeji’s clothes are indeed a little bit big on her, but they feel warm and they smell amazing because they smell like Yeji so Ryujin literally isn’t going to complain.

When she emerges fifteen-something minutes later, she sees Yeji just sitting on her bed, patiently waiting, and the sight makes that same big warm thing in her chest start straining once again like it’s dying to get out and just run to tell the world that this is the feeling she has when it comes to Hwang Yeji. She tries her best to swallow it down.

Yeji finally catches sight of her and Ryujin sees a huge smile blooms on Yeji’s lips, as she turns her full torso to Ryujin and holds out her arms.

Ryujin finally meets Yeji’s eyes properly for the first time that evening (not counting those first few seconds when Yeji opened the door for her and she just stared like an idiot). She’s felt awfully self-conscious throughout this whole thing because she’s still kind of berating her temporary lapse in judgement that had led her here to begin with.

But she sees the pure, wholehearted smile of unadulterated affection across Yeji’s features and the delighted look in her eyes when Ryujin finally comes to settle softly in her outstretched arms. The way Yeji’s eyes carefully roam her features, taking in every detail and the way Yeji takes a quiet moment to just stare into Ryujin’s eyes.

There’s never anything to second-guess about Yeji. Yeji loves who she loves, when she loves, always on her own time. Initially Ryujin had been more skeptical, simply not believing that there was anyone on the planet who would be straightforward like that but Yeji’s behavior was consistent and her advances on Ryujin were persistent- Ryujin eventually realized that that was because Yeji was just straightforward in that way, that she wasn’t particularly interested in playing games and twisting things around like so many other people were.

Yeji isn’t anywhere near perfect, yet there’s that tiny part of Ryujin that is always going to believe otherwise.

“I- I’m sorry about all this.” Ryujin murmurs softly, eyes casting down self-consciously. Yeji shakes her head- well, as best as she can with one side of her face smooshed in her pillow. _She’s so adorable_. Ryujin’s heart strains even harder.

“Don’t be- I was probably sleeping earlier than I should’ve been anyway. Tell me how your day was.”

It’s an obvious move on Yeji’s part to reassure Ryujin about this whole thing because it’s quite clear that Yeji wants her here, wants to be with her, and isn’t angry or upset despite the fact that it’s almost 3am and they should both really be sleeping by now. Ryujin decides to take the bait because she really, really appreciates Yeji’s quiet thoughtfulness at times like these.

“Well, it was alright I guess. Could’ve been better.”

Yeji hums lightly. “Did you have breakfast?”

Ryujin can’t help the short laugh that escapes her because she’s pretty sure that they both know the answer to that question. “Nope. I woke up later than I wanted to.”

“I expect nothing less from you.” Yeji teases her gently. Her fingers reach to brush some stray hairs from Ryujin’s face. It tickles in the most pleasant, soothing way. “Did you make it to class then?”

Ryujin snorts. “I always make it, contrary to what Chaeryeong tells all of you.” The words come out in a grumble, but Yeji’s obviously amused by her own teasing as she laughs and reaches out to pull Ryujin in closer. Ryujin can’t help the bursting sensation in her chest that swells, churns, strains against her mind that always screams for Yeji, always looks for Yeji.

“On time?” Yeji inquires as her chuckles simmer down some.

“Of course! Well- usually, anyway.” Ryujin tags on the last part as a tiny grumble. Yeji bursts out laughing again and she reaches out to smooth the creases that have formed between Ryujin’s brows.

“Did you learn anything?”

“I- kind of.” Ryujin starts an excuse but ends it just as fast as she's attempted it. It’s a sheepish admission that comes out a little breathier than she’d intended.

She’s not really all too tired, even though it’s almost 3am and it’s really not a good time to be awake considering the classes on her schedule for tomorrow. But it’s also an optimal time for her to realize that there is something about Yeji that the little annoying thing in her chest really, really likes. Likes so much, she’s not sure if she ever wants to leave her.

She feels Yeji pull her even closer, so that she’s resting on the older girl’s collarbone in her embrace. “That’s very nice. I’m glad you’ve paid attention.” Yeji hum lightly as she leans forward to press a brief kiss to Ryujin’s forehead, tugging the blankets tighter around them and snuggling into the pillow.

Ryujin watches her with this newfound realization. Watches Yeji’s eyes start to flutter shut in the deep of the night. Watches her breathing start to even out in a light, shallow rhythm. _She_ _must be tired._

“Good night, Yeddong.” Ryujin says, voice smaller than she knew it could be. She’s starting to feel a little bit drowsy herself, the gentle heat of Yeji’s body simmering through their clothes and the fresh, clean smell of Yeji’s sheets surrounding her, settling her in.

She snuggles closer to the older girl just as Yeji’s eyes finally close. “Mm, g’night Ryu. Sleep tight.”

Ryujin exhales softly as Yeji finally falls asleep. She feels Yeji’s breath, listens to the slow beat of her heart, feels the warmth of her body and her unhindered desire to love Ryujin, and then she does. She finally does.

Ryujin still hasn’t really told Yeji what exactly it was that caused her to go out looking for Yeji at 2:24am, but she sleeps peacefully knowing that Yeji will wait for her to tell everything in due time. For now, she decides to let herself enjoy the moment where she’s finally found a home in someone named Hwang Yeji- one that she can always come back to, no matter what time of the day it is.


End file.
